An Odd Triumph
by ThrilX
Summary: Sequel to "Withering Away...". What Plankton does with the formula.


This is the sequel to "Withering Away". By the way, I'm sorry I spelled Mr. Krabs wrong in the prequel to this. I was thinking of Krusty Krabs...which isn't even spelled with two "b"s. So, forgive me. Lol.

* * *

He actually got it. After years of breaking his bones and getting shoved around, he had it. The Secret Krabby Patty Formula was his! Finally his!

But...it didn't fell good.

As the short man ran a hand though his green hair, not noticing the door opening.

"Honey?"

His crimson eye shot over to Karen, who light blue eyes stared back at him. She gently pulled back a blond bang before walking over to her husband. She looked over at the bottle, which was now open, as a paper was sat on his desk, looking as if he didn't even touched it, just read it.

"Why don't I feel as good as I should, Karen?" he asked.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Maybe, Sheldon," he growled when she gave a small giggle, "It's because Eugene is dead."

Sheldon J. Plankton, a man who had prided himself on being evil, actually felt a painful tug at his heart. Eugene was his best friend. In fact, he had been his only friend. There were times where Spongebob showed some concern over Plankton, but Plankton knew Spongebob would never be anywhere as close as Eugene was.

Plankton looked around the office and, for the first time, noticed he haden't changed it to look like his office. It stilled looked like the great Eugene H. Krabs' office. And that made him remember something.

"How's Mrs. Puff?" he asked, looking up at Karen, who, to his joy, seated herself in his lap as she looked at the objects on the desk.

"She hasn't been out of her house." the cyborg woman said, running her fingers across the smooth desk surface.

"I would talk to her, but..."

"You suck at talking to woman." Karen smirked, looking at him.

"Yeah." he agreed dully.

A knock came to the door and Karen jumped up, a little startled. Spongebob came in a few seconds later, sniffling.

Plankton did feel bad for the boy. Eugene was, in Plankton's opinion, like a father to Spongebob. Not counting the time he sold him for ninty-two cents or the time he used him as baite for a clam or the time...

Moving on...

The blond haired boy took a seat and sniffed out, "Any chance I can still cook patties?"

Plankton blinked. "You want to work? So soon?"

"I like making Krabby Patties. It might help..."

Plankton nodding, understanding. Spongebob may not be the...er, brightest, but he was a good kid.

Before the young one left, Plankton asked, "Do you know when Squidward will be back?"

Spongebob blinked his bright, at the moment dull, blue eyes. "No, sir..."

Plankton nodded, looking down. As the door shut, Karen asked in a soft voice, "You want me to see why Squidward has not come?"

"No. If he wants to act like this, let him. He never liked the job anyway, from what I could tell." he said, rubbing his chin.

Looking to his left and seeing the framed picture of a pretty girl with lovely blond hair and blue eyes, he groaned. "God, wondering what Pearl is going though...She's only eighteen..."

Karen was silent for a minute. "You knew both of her parents, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Plankton dozed off for a minute. Pearl's mother. A distant memory in Bikini Bottom. It was a shock to Plankton when he heard Angela Marie Krabs had died. She was a very healthy woman. What could have caused her death?

A man.

One heartless, cold, evil man. More evil than Plankton. Plankton had known Angela a long time. She became good friends with him and even tried to get him and Eugene back together as friends. She was, as her name stated, an angel. The day Plankton found out how Angela died, he swore that if he ever found that man, he torture him for months before letting Eugene have him.

God, Peal back then. Such a sweet and innocent girl. She was the reason Plankton found out.

Peal, at her young age back then, didn't realize her father and Plankton were in a fight, Angela made sure of that, and had ran to his house. It was closes to the scene.

He still remembered the day his door bell rang and he opened the door, only to find a small girl crying, blood on her pink dress.

Now, Pearl was alone. She had to live through the death of both parents at such a young age. No child should go through that.

"What was she like?"

Plankton looked up at Karen.

"She was simply one word: an angel."

Karen's eyes softened as she nodded.

Another knock came to the door, this time, it was open in a madder term that Spongebob had shown.

Squidward came stomping in, anger on his face.

"_When_ was I to know my boss was dead?" he growled into Plankton's face.

"You...didn't know? Didn't Spongebob tell you?" Plankton blinked.

"I couldn't understand him over his crying! Do you know how much crap he cries over? It could have been because he broke his jellyfishing net!"

Plankton gave a small chuckle. "So...do you still wish to work here?"

"Yes...only job I can find..." he mumbled the last part.

After a few moments of silence, Squidward asked, "So......what you gonna do with that formula anyway."

"Keep running the Krusty Krab. It's what Eugene and...Angela would have wanted.

* * *

End. Please review.


End file.
